Something More
by WarriorOfTwilightSparkle
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight, happen to be spending time together. While discussing one of most awkwardest subjects; love and Hearts and Hooves day. As continuing on the subject, both come to a shocking discovery. Becoming much more then the best friends they use to be. /story/211160/something-more Also found on my FiMfiction. And was edited by ShadowblazeCR


.cc/pics/post/full/my-little-pony-%D1%84%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%

story/211160/1/something-more/chapter-1 Story also found on my FiMfiction. This was also edited by ShadowblazeCR

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew into the air, doing a backflip in the air, then spinning around, and landed facing Twilight. "Now, wasn't that awesome?" Rainbow smirked, lifting her head, still spreading her wings wide apart. She lifted her sunglasses up to her forehead, to make herself look cooler. Twilight then lifted her head up, setting down her book next to her.

"Yes Rainbow, it was very nice," Twilight smiled, levitating her book back in place. She sat there continuing on reading her book, not paying one slightest of attention to Rainbow Dash. This annoyed Rainbow a little, she had to think of something to get her back, and quick.

"Hey Twi, I didn't hear you mention how awesome I was? Now did I huh?" Rainbow Dash whistled loudly, scooting a little closer to Twilight. "Helllooo? Is anypony there?" Rainbow asked, using her dumb voice. She trotted over to Twilight, then wove her hoof around her face.

"Rainbow Dash! I was reading that," Twilight pouted. She sighed, looking up at Rainbow Dash. A grin formed its way onto Rainbow's face. "What are you grinning about? Rainbow, are you up to something?" Twilight asked with suspicion in her voice.

"No, no, I just thought you looked cute with that silly pout of yours." Rainbow's grin grew wider.

"Rainbow stop," Twilight rolled her eyes. She looked at ground, thinking of what Rainbow Dash had said. _Cute eh? Me cute? Since when does she find eggheads cute._

"What? Why I was only complimenting you. Gosh Twi, you should lighten up, and be 20 percent cooler like me," Rainbow teased.

"Can I just return back to my reading Rainbow Dash?" Twilight groaned, ignoring what Rainbow said.

"Gosh Twi, all you ever do is study! Can't you take a little tiny tiny break? Just the littlest break, so you can spend time with your awesome friend!" Rainbow whined, throwing her head back. "Come on Twi! Please?" Rainbow asked innocently. She made her eyes sadden, along with the rest of her face.

"The puppy face won't work on me. Don't you have anything else better to do?" Twilight's eyes twitched. She dropped her book down by her chin level, making eye contact with Rainbow.

"Eenope! Fluttershy is too busy taking care of her animals. Aj is out of town. Pinkie Pie is babysitting the Cake's kids. And lastly, Rarity will just end up roping me into some model session."

"Oh I see. So let me guess, you basically came for me to entertain you. And to bug me at the same time?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Rainbow nodded her head up and down. Twilight just ignored her, returning back to reading her book. "Hey Twi watcha reading?" Rainbow asked, sitting herself down beside her.

"Well since you're here, I might as well let you know. I happen to be reading about, Hearts and Hooves day. Mostly about the history, and how couples celebrate," Twilight smiled for the first time that day. "Hey Rainbow, did you know that cupid actually exists?"

"Really Twi? Why are you wasting your time reading that? It isn't even close to Hearts and Hooves day! And there is no way that cupid exists, it's just a old foals tale. Everypony, knows that."

"Well, it may not be Hearts and Hooves day, but... I just happened to find this hiding beneath my bed. I have no idea how it got under there. But it did look interesting, so that is why I am reading this," Twilight explained, ignoring the last part of what Rainbow said. Then returning back to her book.

"Ugh, who needs Hearts and Hooves day? That holiday is just a waste of time!" Rainbow gritted her teeth.

"Rainbow, calm down.. It is just a holiday. And to others it is not a waste of time."

"Well of course you would say that! I personally think it's not cool enough to be a holiday... What's the bucking point of that holiday anyways?" Rainbow

"The point is-" Twilight was about to explain, getting cut off by Rainbow's hoof.

"I don't bucking care Twi," Rainbow said. She then relaxed her hoof, falling back to the ground. She then looked away from Twilight not knowing what to say next.

"Rainbow, can I ask you something?" Twilight asked. Then placing her hooves onto Rainbow's shoulders. Rainbow then lifted her head back up, looking back at Twilight.

"Yeah what is it?" Rainbow raised her eyebrow. Expecting to hear a annoying question from her.

"Do you not like Hearts and Hooves day, because you have never had a special somepony?" Twilight looked her directly in the eyes. Rainbow just froze as she heard the question.

"W-what?" Rainbow stuttered. "Just cause I have never had a special somepony, doesn't mean why I dislike the holiday. Besides, this is me we're talking about here. I am just to cool to have a special somepony."

"You're bluffing! I can see it in your eyes," Twilight smirked. "You know, I am surprised Rainbow. By this time I would expect all kinds of stallions to be over you."

"Heh... No not at all..." Rainbow blushed. "Ugh, can we just switch to another subject?" Rainbow whistled nervously.

"No Rainbow, I wanna know more about this. Can't you see? It is just so weird how you just don't have somepony.. I mean your pretty, a great flyer, and annoyingly fun," Twilight observed Rainbow Dash closley. Trying to look for any signs, then taking Rainbow's shades.

"Hey! I am not that annoying! And what are you doing with my shades?"

"I am just looking for clues..." Twilight trailed off, placing the sunglasses on top of her forehead. "Nope not the shades... But they're pretty cool to wear. If you don't mind I am going to borrow them."

"Ha you just said my shades are cool to wear! About time you finally compliment me," Rainbow smirked. "Wait clues? Twilight does that really matter?"

"I suppose not... But if I may ask, what are your thoughts on love?" Twilight asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Uh, first Hearts and Hooves day, now love! Celestia, I bucking hate the bucking subject so much! So wanna know me thoughts on it? I think it is a shitty fake thing. Love, eh what a silly word," Rainbow scowled.

"Oh..." Twilight frowned. "Suppose, what if love ever came to you? Just say there was somepony out there.. They loved you, and you loved them back. What would you think about love then?"

"Twi, lets get this straight, I don't believe in love. It most likely wouldn't even come to me, I am just too cool out for love. Besides, even if I did find love, I don't think it would turn out too good. I mean I going to become a Wonderbolt, I don't think I would be there for her-" Rainbow cut herself off, not continuing the rest of her speech.

"Her? Oh... I get it, so your a fillyfooler?" Twilight asked with concern in her eyes.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Rainbow face-hoofed herself. "Yes Twilight I am a as others say "Fillyfooler" Eh. What a stupid term! I don't see why I have to be called something as ridculous as that! I mean we're not even calling straights some silly name! Well now you know, now do you see why it's too complicated?" Rainbow sighed.

"Oh Rainbow, I had no idea... You know, I actually am a fillyfooler too..." Twilight bit her lip.

"W-what? You a fillyfooler?" Rainbow laughed. "Twi, you have got to be bucking kidding. There is no way you can be a fillyfooler! I mean you don't even..." Rainbow froze at a loss of words.

"I know, I know, but as unbelievable as it seems, actually is true. Also Rainbow, remember when I asked you those questions?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Rainbow asked. She put her chin onto of her hoof, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Well you see, I kinda had this whole thing planned out... I figured since everypony was going to be busy this weekend, why not be out here and grab your attention? And I just so happened to have been reading this book of Hearts and Hooves day. Then that is when you showed up. Naturally I thought that I could just ignore you, then catch your attention. And then afterwards, ask you some questions. You see all I really wanted was to..." Twilight paused.

"Get to the point already won't ya already eh?" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Twilight took a deep breathe before continuing. "Okay, okay! All I really wanted was to find out if you had a special somepony... No not only that! But to know if you were a fillyfooler just like you said."

"Is that all Twilight? Seems to fishy to me.. You're hiding something, tell me what it is. I promise no matter what is I won't think of you any weirder then I already think you are," Rainbow gave Twilight a goofy smile.

"Hey! I am not weird, if anything you're the weird one!" Twilight laughed, punching Rainbow Dash in the arm gently. Twilight then loosened up a bit, feeling a lot more confident than before. "Well Rainbow, not only did I want to know those things.. But I also wanted to know if you liked anypony."

"Damn Twi! You just never stop till you know everything... You are so going to explain to me why you need to know that. Right after I tell you about this cute, idiotic, annoying, awesome, coolest egghead I like," Rainbow winked at Twilight. Then without thinking Rainbow titled her head sideways, kissing Twilight's cheek. She pulled away right after ten seconds, having the most widest, goofiest grin ever.

"Y-you kissed my cheek?" Twilight blushed, touching her right cheek, which Rainbow kissed. "And hey! I am not idiotic and annoying! If anything that is you," Twilight laughed.

"Does this prove to you that I love you?" Rainbow Dash whistled.

"Rainbow, no offense but a kiss on the cheek? Seriously? That is language of a colt telling a filly he likes her. It is gonna take a lot more than kiss on the cheek to prove your feelings," Twilight smirked.

"Oh so you want more eh? Just watch this!" Rainbow snatched Twilight's body, pulling her in for a kiss. Twilight's eyes widened in surprise, but then slowly closed her eyes raising her hoof to Rainbow's face. Rainbow dug her hooves into her mane, deepening the kiss. Their kiss lasted for about a few seconds, before pulling away for some air.

"W-wow..." Twilight trailed off, being left in a trance.

"I know I do wow everypony," Rainbow Dash winked at Twilight. "Hey Twi, is that enough proof?" Rainbow asked confidently.

"Rainbow?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Yes Twilight, what is it? Wait! Was the kiss that bad? Should I have used my tongue? What was wrong with it! Did I not make it cool enough?" Rainbow panicked, flying in circles.

"No it was perfect, but Rainbow? When you said you didn't believe in love did you really mean it... When you kissed me did you also really mean that to? Or did you just do that to make me stop asking you questions? Do you even have feelings for me?" Twilight fidgeted her hooves nervously.

"Twilight, I didn't mean it then why would I? And part of that was to make stop asking questions. Seriously Twi, it is annoying being asked so many damn questions. But yes, I do have feelings for you Twi. When I say I love you, I really do mean it," Rainbow Dash flew back down, giving Twilight a sincere hug.

"I-I love you too Rainbow," Twilight smiled, hugging Rainbow Dash back.

"Yeah, yeah, now that we got all that sappy stuff out of the way. Will ya just say, you will just say you will be my awesome marefriend, already eh?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in a goofy manner.

"Yes Rainbow, I will gladly be your awesome marefriend," Twilight chuckled. "Wow I never thought I would ever say that," Twilight blinked her eyes a few times, trying to figure out if this was really happening.

"Yeah me either, I didn't even expect to discover that you actually like me back. But you know, I am glad that I did discover that Twi," Rainbow Dash said wrapping her wing around Twilight. "So we're something now eh? Right Twilight?" Rainbow Dash gulped nervously. She for some reason did feel a little worried, knowing that she had no reason to be worried.

"Yes Rainbow, why else would I accept to be your _awesome_ marefriend?" Twilight rolled her eyes, leaning her head on top of Rainbows shoulders. Rainbow Dash sighed after hearing that.

"I-I don't know Rainbow, but does that really matter? Lets just enjoy the rest of today, lets just forget about that for now okay? We'll tell them when ever we're ready," Twilight winked.

"Yeah you're right, I just hope they are okay with it... Especially Rarity, you know her she's always obsessed with us having coltfriends," Rainbow and Twilight smiled, at the mention of Rarity. "Okay.. This is now getting way to sappy for me."

"Me too."

"Hey Twi, beat ya to Sugarcube corner, I've been meaning to go there after all," Rainbow whistled in a fake tone. Rainbow then got up from the ground, positioning herself ready to go.

"Oh what for?" Twilight raised a eyebrow. She too then got up, following Rainbow Dashes lead.

"Can't say you'll have to find out... And one, two, three, go!" Rainbow took off.

"Oh you're so on you cheater!" Twilight smiled, taking off after her.


End file.
